Dear Serenity, I Hate You
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: Even Kaiba grieves for lost love..doesn't he? SetoSerenity oneshot. Enjoy, people.


**A/N:** Hello everyone, thanks for checking out one of my stories. I just came up with this little one-shot while I was riding past a graveyard, came home, and typed it up. Anyways, I hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, etc. etc. Any similarites with other fanfics are purely coincidental._**

**Dear Serenity, I Hate You**

Joey Wheeler couldn't shed any more tears; he had let them all out. It had been about a week since his sister had passed away, but the pain was still there. A rare heart disease took her life at the tender age of sixteen. His body felt numb as he read the inscription on her tombstone over and over again disbelief, trying to wish it all away:

**Serenity Wheeler**

**Born: Jan. 16th, 1989-Died: July 8th, 2005**

**Beloved Sister, Beautiful Daughter, and Cherished Friend**

"Joey...are you alright?"

The blonde turned around to see all of his friends standing behind them. Tea, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Mai, even Duke.

"Yeah, Tea. I'm fine."

The brunette walked up to her longtime friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes."I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Even though she had known Serenity for a short time, the two had managed to become very close friends. She felt nearly as bad as Joey had when she heard the news.

Joey returned the hug, his face and voice devoid of emotion. "What for? It ain't your fault."

"I know, It's just...I wish there was something I could have done."

Tea broke the hug and allowed the rest of her friends to try and console him. Ryou tried to speak, but no words would come out. The sadness on his face spoke for him.

"Joey...we're always here when you need us." Yugi spoke, attempting to smile a little.

"I know..." Joey said quietly as heknelt over his sister's grave.Yugi and Tea gave their friend one final glance before turning to leave, hand in hand. Ryou tried to say something again, but his voice failed him once more. He turned and headed home as well.

Duke knelt next to Joey, placing sixteen roses on Serenity's grave. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you these sooner, beautiful. I'll miss you." He kissed the top of the tombstone, and turned to his friend. "Don't worry about her, Joey. She's in a better place."

Joey was silent as Duke put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes holding back tears. "See you later."

Tristan stepped up next kneeling next to the grave. "You...you know I loved her, right?"

Joey remained silent. Tristan looked over at the tombstone, then again at his best friend. Tears were freely running down his face.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Tristan gave his friend before he got up to leave, leaving Joey and Mai alone.

"Joseph?...I know we haven't spoken much in recent years, but I'm truly sorry."

"I'm surprised ya still know da meanin' of the word." Joey spat out bitterly as he stood.

Mai frowned, a bit surprised and hurt by the remark. "Joey, I've changed. That was in the past."

"Whateva..." Joey didn't even look in her direction. He focused all of his attention on the tombstone.

"Listen, Joseph...go ahead, grieve. But know this, I can't wait forever for you. When you think you're ready, I'll be waiting." Mai's violet eyes pleaded silently, hoping Joey understood the meaning of her words.

For the first time since Mai and everyone else greeted him, he looked away from his sister's grave. "Alright."

Brown eyes met violet, and Mai spoke once again. "Goodbye, Joseph."

Her gaze lingered a little longer, then she turned to leave the man that she loved to his mourning.

* * *

Joey had been sitting out there for nearly eight hours. Fear had kept him there; the fear of realizing that she was truly gone. The fear of knowing that she would never rise from this eternal sleep, the fear of knowing she would be able to laugh, to love, to be part of a family...things many people take for granted. He thought of all the wonderful life experiences that would have been waiting for her sister as she grew older, like going to college, getting married (preferrably NOT to Tristan), and even starting a family of her own. Just thinking of all of these things made the tears come again...

* * *

Seto Kaiba rode in his limousine dressed in a black buisness suit and holding a small envelope in his pocket. His little brother was asleep beside him. As his vehicle rolled into the graveyard, he saw someone kneeling next to a grave. Kaiba stepped out of the limo, looking over at the grave. He had gotten the news two days previous and went about his normal activities seemingly unphased. As he approached the grave, he noticed one of his most hated rivals kneeling. As he looked over to the west to see the setting sun, Kaiba made his way over to her grave.

"How long have you been here, Wheeler?"

The question went unanswered.

"I'm actually impressed...when I heard the news that she had passed, I thought you may have committed suicide. You two were joined at the hip at Battle City."

Still no response.

"Are you going to crawl here and mourn forever, mutt?"

"Go to hell, Kaiba."

Kaiba sneered as the blonde cursed him. "I thought you had gone mute on me...taunting you wouldn't have been much fun any more."

"What do you want, can't ya see I'm payin' my respects?" Joey's tone was soft. Soft, yet threatening.

"I thought the funeral was at eight this morning."

"It was...what the hell do you care anyway, you hated her and you still hate me."

"True, but even I wouldn't wish death on anyone."

Joey looked up, his tear-stained face full of pain. "For some reason, I doubt dat very seriously. What da hell are ya here for anyway?"

"To pay my respects, fool. Are you as dimwitted as you look ALL the time?"

Kaiba took the envelope he had been holding out of his front pocket and placed it over Serenity's grave. Joey looked on a bit astonished as Kaiba looked over the grave and bowed respectfully. Turning to leave, Kaiba stood with his back turned to Joey.

"Listen, Wheeler. Mope and wallow in your own pity for as long enough as you want, but understand this: she's gone. Nothing you say or do is going to bring her back. The sooner you get on with your pathetic life, the better you'll feel later."

Had Kaiba turned around, Joey may have seen a tear falling from his royal blue eyes...

* * *

Joey sat alone in his room, phone unplugged and the envelope Kaiba left at her grave. He knew he shouldn't have taken it, but his curiousity got the better of him. Why would someone who hated their family so much visit Serenity's grave, pay his respects, even leave her a note? What the hell did all of it mean? Joey opened up the envelope and read the note left inside:

****

**_Dear Serenity Wheeler: _**

**_Quite frankly, I don't know how else to say this: I HATE YOU. I hate the way that your beautiful hair hung down past your shoulders, the perfect compliment to your angelic face. I hate your beautiful brown eyes and the way the gleamed with delight with each of your brother's victories. I hate the way you can bring cheer to almost anyone. I hate the way you always try to stay strong for your brother's sake, even at the worst of times. I hated you the first time I saw you, when your beauty captured my heart. My stomach turned everytime that Dice-Playing moron and that Pencil-Haired freak tried to touch you, tried to make you theirs. I hate the way you made me feel inside, as if I didn't have to be so cold anymore. It took all my strength not to give in to you, to your gentle nature. I hate that you aren't here right now, that you're with the angels as I toil in this pitiful life, striving for nothing except the grave.YOU LEFT ME ALONE! Well, I still haveMokuba, but I don't meanalone in that sense of the word.I hate that I can't hold you, kiss you, touch you. I hate that I was too stubborn to say three simple words. I hate that you can't (or won't ever) hear me say them to you. I hate that you can't read this letter and read these three simple words:_**

**_I Love You._**

**_Sincerely, Seto Kaiba_**

Joey put down the letter, a bittersweet smile on his face. Yeah, even Kaiba had a way of mourning.

**The moral of the story? If you love someone, tell them TODAY! You don't know if that chance will come again tomorrow. This fic is dedicated to those who never got the second chance to tell someone how they felt. Reviews are welcome (Flamers, flame away) and constructive criticism is encouraged. Peace.**

**Forever LSU**

**BDB...out**


End file.
